Solo (Clean Bandit song)
“'Solo'” is a song by British electronic music band Clean Bandit, featuring guest vocals from American singer Demi Lovato and uncredited pitched vocals from Kamille. It was written by Grace Chatto and Jack Patterson, Lovato, Camille Purcell, and Fred Gibson, with production handled by Chatto, Patterson, Gibson and Mark Ralph. The song was released on May 18, 2018, by Atlantic Records. Lyrics Kamille It's solo, solo everybody It's solo, e-e-e-everybody It's solo, solo, everybody Woop, woop, woop, woop, woop, woop, woop 1: Demi Lovato & Kamille I never meant to leave you hurtin' I never meant to do the worst thing Not to you (it's solo, solo everybody) 'Cause every time I read your message I wish I wasn't one of your exes Now I'm the fool (it's solo, solo everybody) Demi Lovato Since you've been gone I've been dancing on my own There's boys up in my zone But they can't turn me on 'Cause baby you're The only one I'm coming for I can't take no more No more, no more Demi Lovato I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry, but I like to party T-t-touch, but I got nobody Here on my own I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted T-t-touch, but I got nobody So I do it solo (Demi Lovato) & Kamille It's solo, solo everybody It's solo, e-e-e-everybody It's solo, solo everybody (I do it solo) It's solo, solo everybody It's solo, e-e-e-everybody It's solo, solo everybody (I do it solo) 2: Demi Lovato & (Kamille) Every single night I lose it I can't even hear the music Without you (it's solo, solo everybody) Oh yeah, yeah, yeah Try to stop myself from calling But I really wanna know if you're with Someone new (it's solo, solo, everybody) Demi Lovato Since you've been gone I've been dancing on my own There's boys up in my zone But they can't turn me on (can't turn me on) 'Cause baby, you're the only one I'm coming for I can't take no more, no more, no more Demi Lovato I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry, but I like to party T-t-touch, but I got nobody Here on my own I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted (oh) Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted (oh) T-t-touch, but I got nobody So I do it solo (Demi Lovato) & Kamille It's solo, solo everybody It's solo, e-e-e-everybody It's solo, solo everybody (I do it solo) It's solo, solo everybody It's solo, e-e-e-everybody It's solo, solo everybody (I do it solo) Demi Lovato Can't do it solo Demi Lovato I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted Cr-cr-cry, but I like to party T-t-touch, but I got nobody Here on my own (here on my own) I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted (oh) Cr-cr-cry since the day we parted (oh) T-t-touch but I got nobody So I do it solo (Demi Lovato) & Kamille It's solo, solo everybody It's solo, e-e-e-everybody It's solo, solo everybody (I do it solo) It's solo, solo everybody It's solo, e-e-e-everybody It's solo, solo everybody (I do it solo) Demi Lovato So I do it solo Why It Sucks #Despite having whimsical production, the high pitched background singer (Kamille) can get really annoying fast. #The song's chorus can be pretty repetitive, we get that it's an EDM song, but it didn't really have to repeat "It's solo, solo everybody" over 25 TIMES!!!! #The lyrics during the verses and pre-chorus can be pretty confusing, supposedly being about having mixed and swinging emotions about a break-up, but it just feels weird when combined with upbeat electronic dance music. #The song if you look at it as a whole, it is obviously about masturbation, with the key phrase being at the begging and end of the chorus. ("I wanna f-woop, woop woop, but I'm broken hearted....T-t-touch but I got nobody / So I do it solo.") #The music video is pretty weird and extremely stupid: it's pretty much a girl, who is fed up with her uncaring boyfriend and puts a potion in his food that she received from Clean Bandit. The potion turns him into a rainbow dog. Overall, the entire music video doesn't even fit with the overall theme of the song's lyrics, as stated previously. Redeeming Qualities #Despite the high pitched background singer, the production is actually pretty well done. #Demi Lovato's vocals, despite having traces of auto-tune, are quite nice to listen to. #The song received a Japanese music video that is several times more faithful to the song's message than the original music video. Trivia # The song is the most Shazamed song in 2018, with 9.1 million tags worldwide. Music Video Clean Bandit - Solo feat. Demi Lovato Official Video|The original music video Clean Bandit - Solo feat. Demi Lovato Japan Edition|The Japanese music video Category:Annoying Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Dance Songs Category:Demi Lovato songs Category:Clean Bandit songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.